This invention concerns a transportable enclosure for housing electronic and other equipment which has an integrated and adjustable equipment mounting and support system.
Mobile electronic systems require protection, both while in transit and during use in the field, from adverse weather conditions, shocks and vibrations, and electromagnetic interference. For this purpose, the equipment is usually mounted in custom-fabricated cabinets or a fixed-rack assembly which is custom installed in a shelter, trailer or other environmentally-protected enclosure.
The electronic equipment, along with the shelter and custom-fabricated cabinets or fixed-rack assembly, must be transported to the field site. The transport vehicles, whether ground transport such as a truck, or airborne transport such as an airplane or helicopter, have limited weight-carrying capacity. Custom fabricated cabinets or fixed racks add unnecessary weight and often cause a system to be overweight for the transport vehicle, or conversely, require a reduction of the operating equipment to keep the transport weight level within safe vehicle operating limits. Thus, it is important to minimize the weight of the passive components (shelter and cabinets or rack) to allow for maximum weight of the active components (electronic equipment).
Attempts have been made to reduce the weight of assemblies for mounting electronic equipment and to provide some adjustability in the mounting system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,194 (Sinninger) describes an open framework of four vertical angle iron supports having slide assemblies which are vertically adjustable to selected positions for mounting equipment chassis. The weight of the overall system is reduced somewhat by positioning two of these units side-by side and providing side panels only at the end walls. However, the system utilizes heavy roof, base and side panels and the roof and base panels accommodate only a fixed number of fixed-width, four iron support units. Thus, while providing selected vertical adjustability, the system is heavy and offers no significant horizontal adjustability.
Adjustable mounting systems have been developed for other types of articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,525 (Allen) describes a pair of spaced horizontal channels which rest on the floor and a plurality of upright tubular poles having footings on the lower end which are slidable in the channels to any desired location for holding large flat objects such as plate glass between a pair of such tubular posts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,140 (Wellman, Jr.) describes a cargo transporting device having a fixed outer rectangular frame on wheels which may be preloaded and rolled onto the transport vehicle and having horizontally adjustable frame elements including vertical struts which are positionable between guard rails on their upper end and pin receiving openings on their lower end. Adjustable transverse support bars are positionable at selected vertical positions along the struts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,034 (Kaufman et al.) describes a truck body having fixed vertical supports along the sidewalls and at two positions spaced from the sidewalls and a series of vertically spaced horizontally extending guide rails secured to the frame elements for slidably supporting containers between the vertical supports. U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,929 (Nampa) describes a freight loading apparatus which is built into a vehicle and having certain parts which are adjustably cooperable with the built in parts. The system includes horizontal side rails permanently attached to the truck and a plurality of vertical loading members slidably secured at their ends to the side rails by jaw structures. Cross members with the adjustable draw structure for attachment are provided across the truck between the vertical loading members. All of the tubular support members include telescoping elements so that they are adjustable in length. The interchangeability of the tubular members is said to reduce the number of different components required and allows for different loading conditions. The tubular members are also resilient, enabling them to flex to accommodate structural distortions of the freight chamber caused by uneven road conditions.
None of these prior art adjustable mounting systems provides a universally adjustable vertical and horizontal equipment mounting system which also provides substantial structural support for an enclosure.
The need to efficiently package mobile electronic equipment in a lightweight protective enclosure has prompted the invention described herein.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a lightweight, transportable system for housing electronic equipment in the field.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a system which provides maximum useable volume for housing electronic equipment.
A further object is to provide a highstrength integrated enclosure, support and mounting system which is able to withstand severe loading conditions during transport and in use.
Another principal object is to provide all of the foregoing advantages while also allowing an adjustability in the positioning of support elements within an enclosure to provide variable storage and mounting spaces for the electronic equipment.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a system which protects the electronic equipment from shocks and vibrations during transport and in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a system which protects the electronic equipment from stray electromagnetic fields.
Yet another object is to provide such a system which provides thermal insulation and environmental control for the electronic equipment.
Another object is to provide such a system which can be transported by motor vehicle, aircraft, or by helicopter lift.
A further object is to provide such a system which can be repaired in the field.
A still further object is to provide such a system which can support ancillary items mounted on the exterior of the enclosure.